Una navidad Nyanmaru por Yuuki Tenpouin
by Yuuki Tenpouin96
Summary: Sakurakouji quiere festejar la navidad, los demás (excepto Yuuki) no están de acuerdos con la idea, Yuuki no conoce la navidad y Sakura le mostrara su significado con ayuda de nyanmaru, una desastrosa fiesta de noche buena preparada por los ex Code. Yuuki T.y todoslos Code breaker y re Code


**Summary: **Sakurakouji quiere festejar la navidad, los demás (excepto Yuuki) no están de acuerdos con la idea, Yuuki no conoce la navidad y Sakura le mostrara su significado con ayuda de nyanmaru, una desastrosa fiesta de noche buena preparada por los ex Code

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Code breaker (por desgracias T^T) no me pertenecen a mi (sino ya tendría a Yuuki conmigo) sino a Akimine Kamijyo (creador de mi manga favorito)

**Una navidad nyanmaru por Yuuki Tenpouin**

Capitulo único.

"_**Bueno es dar cuando nos piden, pero mejor es dar sin que nos pidan"**_

23 de diciembre:

-Estamos muy cerca de la navidad–animadamente dijo Sakurakouji

-¡si! –Exclamo un pelirrojo con los ánimos al cien como siempre

Nadie mas hizo caso, siguieron con lo que estaban. Prince preparando la cena, Toki estaba viendo la Tv, Heike estaba leyendo alguna revista hentai, Yukihina y Kouji estaban jugando ajedrez. Ogami estaba sentado en la mesa esperando la cena y presidente Shibuya estaba acompañando a Toki en su labor de ver la Tv mientras que Puppy estaba acostado bien dormido en el regazo de Rei.

-Necesitamos decorar la mansión Shibuya, poner un lindo pino y decorarlo todos como familia y hacer una cena navideña y compartir regalos y estar todos juntos –dijo tratando de animarlos de esa manera e infundirles el espíritu navideño

-Sakura-san –hablo por primera vez Prince-dono desde la cocina – no es que no nos agrade la idea pero ninguno de nosotros celebramos ese tipo de fiestas

-Pero, -balbuceo Sakura –Yuuki-kun esta emocionado con la idea ¿cierto Yuuki-kun? –menciono esperanzada

-la verdad no se que es la navidad –dijo serenamente mientras agitaba la cabeza como gato – pero, si nyanmaru quiere celebrarlo yo también

-En verdad no sabes que es la navidad –dijo sorprendida Sakurakouji -¿y ustedes? –mientras miraba a los demás.

-jaque –dijo de repente Kouji a lo que todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde ellos jugaban

Luego Sakura observo a Ogami esperando respuesta al último tema de conversación, a lo cual Ogami suspiro sonoramente.

-Sakurakouji-san, nosotros si conocemos lo que es conocido como navidad pero a como ya había dicho Prince-dono, no celebramos ese tipo de fiestas –mientras se levantaba de su asiento y ponía a Puppy en el suelo.

-Pero –dijo Sakura algo triste.

-Lo siento Sakurakouji –dijo Prince mientras seguía en su labor de cocinar.

-jaque mate –decía por ultimo Yukihina mientras daba final al juego

Volvieron a ser el centro de la atención, el juego cambio drásticamente, les había parecido que Kouji seria el ganador pero al final gano Yukihina.

-lo siento igual Sakura-san –dijo un moreno pelilargo –pero ese tipo de cosas son algo patéticas, celebrar un día que están común como los demás no tiene ninguna gracia –decía inmutable

Sakurakouji solo entristeció, quería celebrarlo como lo hacia desde pequeña pero ninguno de sus amigos estaba dispuesto a hacer nada por ese día.

Sakura se dirigía para su habitación en la mansión, poso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta pero antes de sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Se mantuvo quieta esperando a recibir alguna palabra o alguna acción.

-Nyanmaru –hablo desde el pasillo, al parecer la chica no quería verlo a la cara ya que aun estaba de espalda

La chica hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que entrara a su habitación. A lo cual el chico la siguió.

*/*/*/*

-¡la cena esta lista! –hablo la peli celeste desde la cocina.

Poco a poco cada uno de los habitantes de la mansión Shibuya se presentaban en la cocina y se sentaban en su respectivo asiento, Prince se sentó al lado de Kouji y Yukihina

-Ittadaki…

-Espera –Interrumpió la peli celeste a Toki -¿y Sakura-san y Yuuki?

-Sakurakouji-san se fue a su habitación luego de saber que no se celebraría su tan ansiada "navidad" –dijo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, Yukihina.

Hubo silencio, algo incomodo.

-no es justo –hablo Prince nuevamente

Todos la miraron con curiosidad, ¿Qué no era justo?

-y según tu –dijo por primera vez Kouji- ¿Qué es lo que no es justo?

-que seamos así con Sakurakouji-san –dijo molesta

-Así ¿Cómo? –pregunto Toki mirándola fijamente y algo aburrido, ya quería comer

-no creo que sea necesario mencionar todo lo bueno que ha hecho por nosotros Sakurakouji-san, ella siempre ha sido buena con todos nosotros ¿y como le pagamos? Claro, arruinándole su único deseo –sentencio con furia la peli celeste.

Todos miraron a Prince.

-¿Qué quieres que nosotros hagamos? No sabemos nada sobre como celebrar "la navidad" –hablo por fin Rei

-si, si sabemos. Tal vez ustedes no lo hayan celebrado, pero cuando yo era niña, yo y mi familia lo celebrábamos, tu –dijo mientras señalaba a Toki –tu si sabes, yo se que también lo celebraste

-prácticamente si, pero eso fue hace muchos años

-Además, ustedes aunque no lo celebraran deben de saber cosas sobre ello –dijo decidida.

-Ciertamente –hablo Masaomi Heike con una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes

Casi todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea, menos uno….

-Yukihina –dijo con mirada de cachorrito

-No me metas en ese tipo de cosas

-pero…

-Pero nada

-Bien –dijo molesta –Pero yo en tu lugar me sentiría mal

-¿Por qué debería de sentirme mal? -dijo serio, acaso no recordaba que el estúpido arrogante de Heike le había quitado, lo mas preciado para un humano, los sentimientos…

-Pues, seria la primera navidad que celebraría Yuuki, y se miraba muy animado por ello pero no podrá ya que tu no quieres y ¡vaya! El te consideraba su amigo –dijo maliciosamente

Yuuki, ciertamente ese chico le caía muy bien. No sabia el por que, pero le agradaba. A pesar de ya ser algo "grandecito" actuaba como un niño y no sabia por que pero algo le decía que el debía cuidarlo como si fuera… un padre.

Despertaba en él un instinto paterno, cosa que lo hacia sentir vivo…

Sentir…algo que había perdido por culpa de…

Heike Masaomi. Lo observo en ese momento, cuanto lo odiaba, otra cosa que compartía con Yuuki, un odio mutuo hacia el ex Code 02

-Esta bien –dijo finalmente

Nadie entendió por que acepto ¿por Yuuki? ¿En serio? La verdad no podía ser esa, debió ser por que Prince-dono se lo pidió, si eso debía ser. Pero Prince si sabia, sabía que Yukihina tenía una especie de afecto hacia Yuuki.

-Bien, entonces ¡Celebraremos la navidad! ¡Por Sakurakouji-san y Yuuki! –dijo animada

-Esta bien, está bien –hablo el peli rubio – ¿ahora si podemos comer? –decía aburrido

-no, espera, faltan Sakurakouji-san y Yuuki –dijo la peli celeste recordando que no han llegado para comer.

-ah si, -hablo el presidente Shibuya –Sakura y Yuuki salieron, dijeron que no cenarían aquí, que irían a ver una película y que comerían allá, que no los esperáramos –dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué? –Menciono la quinta Code- en que momento que no me di cuenta

-Pues cuando Sakura se fue a su habitación, Yuuki la siguió, luego mire que ambos estaban abrigados y listos para salir y se fueron y luego tú gritaste que ya estaba lista la cena

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? –dijo con una venita de cólera en su frente

-por que parecían muy animados con esto de la navidad que no quise interrumpir –de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrer por toda su espalda, voltio a ver que había tras el y cuando miro a Prince, sintió su alma salir por su boca, Prince parecía un demonio y mucho peor si estaba molesta. -¡ahhh! –grito con miedo

*/*/*/*

24 de diciembre:

-¿y Sakurakouji? –pregunto Ogami mientras salía con una toalla rodeando su cuello y otra su cintura.

-No esta –dijo sin siquiera verlo –Es mas, ni siquiera ha venido, desde ayer. –finalizo el chico lobo.

-¿y Yuuki? –Dijo sorprendido

-Con Sakurakouji –menciono Ahora Yukihina.

Yukihina y Kouji jugaban ajedrez, de nuevo, al parecer era un pasatiempo o solo un motivo de ocio que les encantaba.

Ogami no sabia como reaccionar ante esto, sabia que Yuuki y Sakura se llevaban bien, pero desde cuando eran tan… ¿íntimos? Al parecer su expresión estaba algo descolocada.

-No te preocupes ero-gami –dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y maliciosa –Sakurakouji te es fiel o bueno solo que tu ya no la sepas satisfacer y ella busca ahora a Yuuki

Golpe para Toki, vaya estupidez lo que decía el chico de dispares ojos.

*/*/*/*

Ya era tarde, los demás debían de estar preocupados por ellos, pero aun no podían volver.

Estaban en un centro comercial, compraban y compraban sin parar, estaban exhaustos.

¿Qué de donde habían sacado tanto dinero? O ¿Dónde habían pasado la noche?

Serian las preguntas exactas que les harían al ver todo lo que llevaban y la hora y/o día que volvían, pues las respuestas eran fáciles: 1. Todo lo que compraron fue pagado con el dinero de Yuuki, si, gracias a las empresas Tenpouin. Y amanecieron en la mansión del pelirrojo.

Pero los demás no debían darse cuenta, era sorpresa.

Sonrió al recordar el día de ayer, la verdad que el chico de ojos de color rojo casi rosa era como un niño, le había hecho tan feliz.

*/*/*/*

_Estaban saliendo de una de las salas del cine. Ella comía palomitas y él… él estaba emocionado, con estrellas en sus ojos además de esa felicidad que lo rodeaba._

_La Chica caminaba a paso tranquilo mientras que el pelirrojo caminaba algo más rápido. El iba delante de ella, ella iba feliz ahora Yuuki podría entender el significado de la navidad._

_Miraba la espalda del chico, cuando de repente, el se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca y se notaba la ilusión y regocijo que sentía el chico, Sakura se enterneció ante esto…._

…_en verdad era como un niño, y uno muy inocente…._

_-Nyanmaru –dijo el chicho mientras le tomaba ambas manos a su acompañante._

_-Eh? –exclamo la chica ya que la acción del pelirrojo la tomo por sorpresa._

_-¡Ya quiero que sea navidad! -Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y con todo el ánimo al cien._

_Muy pocas veces miraba a Yuuki sonreír, siempre, a pesar de todo, el estaba serio. Y el es así por que perdió a sus únicos amigos, bueno, uno murió en batalla y el otro estaba conectado a un aparato, aparato que lo mantenía con vida._

_-¡yo también Yuuki-kun! –exclamo con una sonrisa_

_Ambos chocaron sus manos como solían hacer siempre._

_Seria una estupenda navidad, ella lo sabía._

*/*/*/*

En la mansión Shibuya todos estaban en movimiento.

Prince se encargaba de adornar los muros de la mansión, Kouji había ido a cortar un pequeño pino y Yukihina se encargaba de cubrirlo con nieve, Ogami colocaba extensiones de luces, de muchos colores, Toki se encargaba de los adornos que irían en el pino mientras que Puppy y el presidente Shibuya estaban sentados viendo a los Ex Code y los ex re Code.

Ya estaba casi todo listo. Ya la tarde había caído, estaba a punto de oscurecer y Sakurakouji y Yuuki todavía no llegaban, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a algunos.

Aunque, había sido mejor. Así todo, seria sorpresa.

Prince sonrió al imaginarse la alegría y la sorpresa que vería en la cara de ambos chicos.

-bien –dijo la peli celeste terminando su labor –iré a cocinar, no creo que Sakurakouji-san se tarde demasiado en volver. –le tocaba cocinar y haría la cena de noche buena mas asombrosa del mundo

-ya –Dijo Ogami sin ninguna emoción

-espera –dijo Prince mientras volvía a la sala –yo también quiero ver

-Entra, el tan asombroso Heike Masaomi Fufufufu –Dijo con arrogancia

Heike toco una de las bombillas de las luces, y al parecer traspaso algo de su energía, y poco a poco las luces que adornaban la casa y el árbol empezaban a iluminar, Todos observaban, Prince estaba maravillada, Heike se sentía como un Dios ante tal acción, Toki sonreía, Ogami, Kouji y Yukihina miraban seriamente.

*/*/*/*

Todos estaban dentro de la mansión, al parecer no se habían enterado de su presencia. _Bien _pensó Sakurakouji

Yuuki y ella decorarían el patio delantero de la mansión, ya que adentro no cabrían tantas cosas y tantas personas.

-Bien Yuuki –Susurro animadamente – ¡Empecemos! –dijo con vos baja pero emocionada, a pesar del bajo tono de voz no bajo los ánimos.

-¡si! –dijo Yuuki igual de bajo y alzando su puño al aire.

Los camiones llegaban y algunos ayudantes empezaban a bajar de estas muchas cosas, entre mesas y sillas, hasta candelabros y copas.

Colocaron un pino inmenso, El cual Yuuki empezó a decorar con Sakura y los ayudantes colocaban los adornos.

-Tenpouin-sama –hablo uno de ellos, tenia lentes, vestía un smoking y llevaba una tablilla en la mano -¿me necesitaba?

-Nyanmaru –hablo Yuuki a Sakura para que ella se encargara de ello.

-Kombawa –Saludo con una reverencia la muchacha

-Kombawa –le contesto igualmente de cortes. –Al parecer requiere de mi ayuda y servicios ¿o me equivoco? –dijo ligeramente sonrojado, la chica era linda en verdad.

-hai –respondió con una gran sonrisa –necesitamos que traigan a estas personas –mientras le daba una lista con los nombres y domicilios de estos.

-ah –dijo algo descolocado –este, pues bien –acepto la extraña petición.

-arigato –mientras volvía a su labor

*/*/*/*

Un extraño sonido, es decir muchos sonidos, se escuchaban, provenientes de afuera.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? –pregunto Prince de repente, mientras salía de la cocina al parecer ya había terminado su labor

-deben ser los trabajadores, que están quitando el Hielo de la calle, pueden pasar muchos accidentes gracias a ese hielo –dijo Toki aburrido

-ciertamente, los habitantes de esta ciudad deben tomar precauciones –dijo Heike sin apartar la vista de su tan apreciado libro

Todos estaban en silencio, solo el ruido de la televisión estaba presente.

Kouji ponía un poco mas de leña en la chimenea, para encender un poco mas el fuego.

-Sakurakouji-san y Yuuki no han vuelto, ya estoy muy preocupada por ellos –dijo Prince algo desesperada, mientras movía inquietamente los dedos de sus manos

-Me atore –se escucho un chillido proveniente de ¿la chimenea?

-Descuida Nyanmaru yo te ayudo –Dijo otra voz, pero esta vez masculina.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la chimenea.

-esta un poco caliente aquí ¿no? –Dijo la voz de la chica.

Todos ensancharon los ojos se podrían quemar.

-voy yo primero –Dijo el chico con euforia

_Demonios. _ Estaban lejos del agua para apagar el fuego.

Con rapidez se levanto Yukihina y convirtió el fuego en hielo dándole forma de un tobogán.

Todos observaron a un chico pelirrojo bajar por el tobogán acompañado de una chica de cabello oscuro con tonos morados en el, y ambos con trajes rojos.

-¿señor y Señora Claus? –dijo Toki con diversión y sin creérselo completamente

-jojojo –Dijo Yuuki mientras sostenía un saco a sus espaldas –feliz nyanmaru navidad

Todos lo observaban con una gotita (anime) en la cabeza.

Ogami se levanto para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Rei

-si –dijo algo nerviosa, ya de pie –jojojo –dijo ella también

Ogami no podía creerlo, estos chicos eran extraños de verdad.

Prince acababa de caer en cuenta.

-Chicos –murmuro –las luces.

A lo que Kouji le hizo una mueca a Heike, cosa que el comprendió muy bien.

-Feliz navidad Sakurakouji-san –mientras la abrazaba, la peli celeste quería sorprenderla.

-¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida

Había luces decorando los muros, había un árbol (algo chueco) pero decorados (atrozmente) pero era un lindo detalle y algunos regalos de bajo del árbol

-chicos –dijo sin creérselo

Yukihina poso su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo el cual tenía su boca formando una perfecta "o"

-Fufufufu –es escucho la exótica risa del peli blanco

Las luces empezaron a ser más brillantes, al igual que la piel de Heike, las pupilas de Heike no se podían mirar, ya que sus ojos brillaban igual o tal vez con mas fuerza.

_Oh no. _Pensó Prince, esto no se miraba bien

-Heike detente –hablo la chica asustada

Pero el peliblanco no se detenía, no paraba ante nada.

-Falta luz, no molestes cinco, sino te bajare mas puntos –dijo con superioridad, olvidando que ya no eran los Code breaker.

-Masaomi para –hablo fríamente un peli largo y moreno.

-Fufufufu ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? –pregunto como si no le importara la respuesta ante su pregunta

-Por eso –Grito Prince

El árbol "navideño" se estaba quemando, gracias a que la fuerza de la luz había quemado los bombillos y prendió fuego al pobre arbolito

Heike se detuvo, y Yukihina congelo el árbol y Toki había quitado con su magnetismo las luces de neón que estaban colocadas en las paredes, los regalos se habían destruido.

Todo estuvo en silencio, Sakura y Yuuki observaron horrorizados la extraña escena que acababa de ocurrir.

-Heike si hubieras quemado la mansión Shibuya te hubiera asesinado y me tendrías que haber pagado la reconstrucción –reclamo furioso el presidente

-Fufufufu –fue lo único que salió de la boca del peliblanco

Se escucho una especie de sollozo, todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía, miraron a la peli celeste que estaba tratando de arreglar el árbol, sin ningún progreso

-Prince-dono –dijo con tristeza Sakura

-yo solo quería brindarle la navidad que tanto quería Sakurakouji-san y la primera navidad de Yuuki –dijo con tristeza mientras miraba las cenizas de lo que antes fueron regalos destinados para Yuuki y para Sakura.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te… -pero fue interrumpida

-Por ti culpa ¡imbécil! –dijo mientras agarraba a Heike del cuello de su camisa, estaba apunto de golpearlo y al parecer ninguno lo pensaba evitar, Sakura estuvo a punto de decir que con violencia no se hacia nada.

-¡Espera! –Grito Yuuki con la mirada algo oscurecida –Puede que no me lleve muy bien con este tipo, pero la navidad no se trata de un árbol ni de regalos, es la magia de compartir y perdonar. –dijo con una sonrisa pequeña –es para pasar con los seres que mas quieres, sean animales, nyanmarus o humanos o tipos de poderes especiales –mientras miraba a todos – o chicas con la sangre rara –mientras miraba a Sakurakouji la cual le sonreía agradecida – no importa si lo destruyo todo, podemos perdonarlo y por hoy olvidar las diferencias, además lo que importa mas es la intención, dijo una vez nyanmaru "la navidad es la época del perdón" y el perdono a un impostor como él –mientras apuntaba al presidente Shibuya

Todos miraron a Yuuki, se sentían orgullosos. A pesar de ser el más inmaduro, dijo palabras que conmovieron a todos.

Prince soltó a Heike.

-A demás Yuuki-kun y yo les tenemos una sorpresa –dijo Sakura con emoción y al mismo tiempo con misterio

¿De que se trataba?

Yuuki y Sakura se encaminaron a la puerta y ambos la abrieron, mostrándoles un hermoso jardín decorado con nyanmarus con gorritos de navidad, un enorme pino con luces y candelas y se miraba hermoso, en la copa del árbol había un nyanmaru blanco con alas doradas y una coronita era un ángel al parecer, había una gran mesa con muchos regalos, otra con un banquete y ponche con sus vasos para servirse y unas pequeñas mesas mas, donde en algunas estaban sentados Nenene-sempai, Bento-dono y algunos de los tipos especiales, se encontraba Aoba, y varios de sus compañeros de clases.

Estaban sorprendidos, y hasta algo apenados, ya que Yuuki y Sakura hicieron todo mejor que ellos y ellos solo se sentían ridículos con el pequeño pino que tenían comparándolo con ese gigante y magnifico que decoraba su jardín.

Nadie sabia que decir y poco a poco fueron llegando al jardín, Toki se acerco a su hermana, Yukihina, Kouji y Prince se sentaron en una mesa de tres y cogieron algo de licor y brindaban, El presidente Shibuya y la mama de Sakura estaban en otra mesa , discutiendo, Puppy estaba en los brazos de Sakura, Yuuki estaba afuera pero aun cerca de la puerta, en el lindel de la puerta recostado con media sonrisa se encontraba Ogami Rei, le parecía graciosa todo esa escena y a su lado estaba Sakura

Heike estaba en una mesa de Té que al parecer fue colocada especialmente para él.

Había una gran fuente en el centro, con un nyanmaru expulsando agua de su boquita, el agua era color rojo.

Todo se miraba maravilloso.

-Seis, Nyanmaru ¡miren! –dijo Yuuki emocionado al ver brillar el angelito nyanmaru que el había puesto

Ambos miraban, no, todos miraban a Yuuki, la verdad estaban enternecidos, hasta Yukihina pudo sonreír ante esto, una sonrisa sincera.

Cayó en cuenta. Se sentía feliz. ¿Pero si el no tenia sentimientos?

-Yukihina ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Kouji mientras tomaba algo de su copa

-si –mientras volvía a sonreír, cosa que sorprendió a ambos de sus compañeros

-Yuki, estas sonriendo –dijo una animada peli celeste

-hn –no dijo nada, solo se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Yuuki.

Yuuki lo volvió a ver, Yukihina ahí estaba a su lado ¿sonriendo?

-¡Un milagro de navidad! –Exclamo contento Yuuki

Todos dirigieron sus miradas sonriendo.

-¡vamos! –Levanto una copa Prince –Sakurakouji-san, Rei, sigan la tradición

-¿hmm? –Sakura no entendió por que eso y mucho peor Ogami

-no se hagan los desentendidos –Dijo esta vez Toki

Cada vez estaban más sorprendidos, ¿de que hablaban?

-El muérdago –Dijo Yuuki apuntando el muérdago que estaba colgado en la puerta

Ambos chicos miraron hacia a donde apuntaba el pelirrojo, arriba de sus cabezas efectivamente había…

… muérdago

Sakura se sonrojo a más no poder, mientras que Ogami no entendía que tenía que ver el muérdago

-los dos que están bajo el muérdago deben darse un beso –dijo en bajo la chica

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Ogami

-nada, no dije nada. En serio –dijo sonrojada, mientras se adornaba su rostro con la mentira, era tan fácil saber cuando miente, siempre ponía esa misma expresión.

-ahora me dices –dijo murmurando para que los demás no escucharan

-que… -dijo tímidamente - los dos que están bajo el muérdago deben darse un beso, esa es la tradición –dijo viendo hacia el suelo –pero claro, no tienes por que hacerlo –dijo por lo bajo

Ogami solo sonrió.

Acorto la distancia entre el y Sakura, un pequeño beso. Sakura solo atino a cerrar los ojos mientras rodeaba el cuello de Ogami y el la tomaba por la cintura atrayéndola un poco mas a el.

-¡Hey tu! –gritaron al unísono dos personas desde el fondo

Ogami se separo de Sakura, la cual estaba atónita, y sonrió

-¿un milagro de navidad? –dijo Sakura por lo bajo

-Tal vez –dijo Ogami mientras caminaba hacia una de las mesas

-Ogami –lo llamo

El volvió a verla.

-Feliz navidad –dijo con una sonrisa

Solo se limito a sonreír.

Ya hace poco que era 25 de diciembre, eran las 00:23 minutos.

Ogami fue amenazado por el presidente Shibuya, la madre de Sakura y algunos de sus compañeros de escuela, pero no le importo en lo absoluto, fue bueno mientras duro.

-¿ya nyanmaru? –pregunto un ansioso Yuuki

-¡Ya Yuuki-kun! –dijo dulcemente.

Yuuki fue el primero en abrir sus regalos, Sakura se los había comprado sin que el se enterara y varios de los invitados también habían llevado algunos.

Tantos nyanmarus, dulces y alegría.

Prince recibió un piano de cola, de madera, eso la tomo por sorpresa Sakura y Yuuki se habían molestado en comprarle a ella un piano con su nombre grabado en ella y el dibujo de un nyanmaru.

Kouji recibió una motocicleta, Heike unas nuevas revistas de romance erótica (las cuales no habían ni salido al mercado pero al parecer el importante presidente de las empresas Tenpouin llamo a algunas personas y las consiguió) Yukihina recibió un nuevo ajedrez pero este era algo llamativo algunas piezas tenían la cara del tan visto nyanmaru, sonrió ante esto, Toki recibió muchos peluches de nyanmaru

-eh? –con una gotita en la cabeza –gracias?

-¿te gusto? –dijo emocionado Yuuki

-la verdad, esperaba algo mejor.

Ante esto la mirada de Yuuki oscureció, despertando la furia de Code 03

-Mentira –dijo rápidamente Toki –es estupendo ¿Cómo sabias que quería uno de estos? –dijo con falsa emoción

-pues –dijo con alegría –solo lo sabía

Todos rieron ante esto.

Sakura le dio su regalo a Ogami, era un pequeño llavero para celular

Todos disfrutaban, el ambiente de paz y felicidad era una especie de anestesia para todos ellos.

El celular de Yukihina empezó a sonar, algunos lo voltearon a ver para que contestara.

-¿si? –hablo el chico

_-señor Yukihina_

-Si, ¿Qué sucede?

-_Fue un éxito, ha abierto los ojos_

-¿de verdad?

_-si, pueden pasar a visitarlo parece un milagro._

Yukihina sonrió y colgó la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede? –se atrevió a preguntar Prince

-Un milagro de navidad –dijo sonriente

Todos lo miraron sin entender.

-Yuuki, tu amigo

-¿Cuál amigo? –pregunto el pelirrojo

-el que esta en el hospital

El corazón de Yuuki se encogió al solo recordar a su amigo, su felicidad ahora era notoria tristeza. Todos miraron mal a Yukihina ¿Por qué le recordaba hechos dolorosos al pelirrojo?

-despertó

Yuuki levanto su vista y lo vio ¿seria en serio?

-es en serio –dijo como si le leyera los pensamientos.

Yuuki sonrió enormemente y estaba por salir corriendo pero al parecer Kouji se ofreció con su nueva moto a llevarlo, se coloco el casco y se fue con Kouji

Solo un ultimo pensamiento quedo en la cabeza de todos, y principalmente la del pelirrojo

_**Yuuki amaba la navidad**_

*/*/*/*

_-Nyanmaru ¿hacia donde vamos? –pregunto mientras corría _

_Sakurakouji lo tenia tomado de uno de sus brazos y corría y el trataba de seguirla a su ritmo, no significa que él no fuera rápido, es mas, el era tan rápido como el sonido, pero aun así no entendía por que debería corre, eso lo cansaba y mas si no usaba sus poderes._

_-ya veraz, quieres saber que significa la navidad. Tengo la respuesta, y no hay mejor explicación de la que veraz –dijo sonriendo _

_El pelirrojo no sabía cual seria "la gran idea" de nyanmaru, pero al parecer era muy buena._

_Habían llegado al gran cine de la ciudad._

_Yuuki miro con asombro, ¿Qué hacían ahí? Miro a Sakurakouji la cual solo sonreía y le hacía un ademan con la cabeza indicándole que entrara._

_La publicidad de muchas películas, una tienda de dulces, palomitas y refrescos, taquillas para comprar los boletos y muchas puertas que indicaban donde estaban las salas fuera de ellas mostrando poster de las películas que presentaban, respectivamente también había un arbolito de navidad y los trabajadores vestían de camisetas verdes, algunos con chalecos dorados, y gorros navideños._

_Él la miro sin entender aun._

_-Espérame aquí ¿si Yuuki-kun?-dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a una de las taquillas y compraba dos boletos._

_¿Qué estaba pensando nyanmaru? _

_-vamos –indicándole que entraran –espera…_

_Yuuki solo la observo ¿ahora que?_

_-compremos algunas frituras y palomitas_

_Y así compraron dulces, palomitas jumbo, y sodas extra grandes y unos cuantos chocolates. Entraron a una de las salas…_

"_Nyanmaru salva la navidad"_

_Ese era el titulo de la película, Yuuki al ver el nombre de la película, miro asombrado a Sakura la cual solo sonreía y el estaba agradecido._

_Nyanmaru luchaba contra neko ninjas, querían arruinar la navidad de su pueblo y él no lo permitiría._

_Se mostraba a Nyanmaru luchando por el bien y al parecer poco a poco a su mente legaban recuerdos de su triste (y dramática) infancia._

_Nyanmaru no recordaba muchas cosas de su infancia, pero poco a poco, esta batalla, lo hacia recordar_

_Nyanmaru conoció a una gatita y en la película poco a poco se enamoraban. Esta gata cuidaba un pequeño orfanato de gatitos abandonados y al parecer los neko ninjas se enteraron de la relación que nyanmaru llevaba con la gata y quemaron el orfanato…_

_Era la época de navidad, y esos pequeños gatitos quedaron sin hogar…_

_Nyanmaru recordaba vagamente…._

_Cuando el apenas era un pequeño nyanmaru, su casa fue quemada y sus padres murieron con su casa, su abuelo lo adopto y continuo con su crianza y le enseño artes marciales, valores morales y todo lo que el era, era gracias a su abuelo…_

_Continuaba la película…_

_Yuuki no apartaba su mirada ni un segundo, estaba algo sonrojado, sonrojo producido de la emoción que sentía al ver siempre nyanmaru_

_Ya casi estaban cerca de que la película finalizara…_

_Nyanmaru se enfrentaría contra el neko líder de los neko ninjas _

_Al ver su rostro recordó…._

_El, el había asesinado a sus padres_

Una lucha increíble se desencadeno…

-Yuuki-kun ya vuelvo –dijo Sakura –iré al baño un momento

_Al parecer El neko líder se arrepintió, y pagaría por sus crímenes. Nyanmaru lo había perdonado, a pesar de la furia que había sentido hace tan solo unos momentos._

_El neko malvado lloro…_

_De verdad estaba arrepentido…_

_Algunos esperaban que nyanmaru diera el golpe final…_

_Pero nyanmaru dijo:_ "_la navidad es la época del perdón y yo, yo te perdono" _

_Ante esto todos sonrieron dándole la razón, el buen justiciero de corazón noble, Nyanmaru demostró nuevamente su capacidad de perdón._

_Sakura regreso y Yuuki estaba maravillado…_

_La película finalizo con que el neko líder se hacia bueno, Los gatitos vivirían mientras tanto en la mansión de Nyanmaru y Nyanmaru pues el se quedo con la gata _

_-¿te gusto? –pregunto Sakurakouji mientras salían de una de las salas_

_¿_Que si le gusto?_ Por Nyanmaru! Hasta la pregunta era necia, pero bueno, Yuuki solo asintió_

_-¿quieres ver alguna otra? –pregunto Sakurakouji_

_Se sorprendió ¿había mas?_

_-podemos ver, nyanmaru y los tres fantasmas de la navidad y también –dijo mirando la cartelera de las películas que se presentarían esa noche – nyanmagrinch o también nyanmaru en el "cascanueces" _

_-¿podemos verlas todas? –pregunto el pelirrojo emocionado_

_-claro por que no_

_Oh si…. Seria una larga noche…._

*/*/*/*/*/*

"_la navidad es la época del perdón"_

**Feliz navidad! **

**Bien ahora sobre el fic….**

**Lo iba a publicar hace dos días, pero no pude. No me alcanzo el tiempo.**

**Es un fic demasiado raro **

**Lo se**

**Pero la verdad me gusto como me quedo, y espero que a ustedes también**

**Bueno, se que es muy raro lo de Yukihina y Yuuki (hasta podía parecer Yaoi) pero es que no se, me parece que se llevan muy bien como padre e hijo (claro eso en mi alocada mente)**

**Y pues, sobre el beso de Sakura y Rei pues, a mi me encanta esa pareja. Pero me quería centrar principalmente en Yuuki, tal vez en un futuro hago un long fic sobre Sakurakouji y Ogami… pero primero terminare mi fic (del manga de Naruto) "Ave fénix resurge de tus cenizas" Es un SasuSaku (advierto) **

**Si les gusta el SasuSaku pues pueden pasarse por "ave fénix resurge de tus cenizas" (incompleto y aun sigo publicando sus capítulos, los viernes)**

**Y "festival de invierno: una sorpresa para Sakura" (completo, es un One-shot pequeño)**

**Y pues, sugerencias, sobre algo en lo que debo mejorar en mi escrito. Se los agradecería. **

**Soy algo nueva, pero trato de dar lo mejor de mí**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Solo….**

**Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo…**

**Un review y nyanmarus para todos…. **

*/*/*/*/*

"_**El camino de la vida es largo, hay que vivir cada paso como si fuera el ultimo"**_


End file.
